Zero (Remastered)
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: WARNING: Farroncest. After finding a startling revelation, she learned from work and the years of pain, Lightning began to feel empty and it's up to Serah to heal her heart.


**A\N: After talking with AnimeAnomaly72. I'm re-posting this**

Soft gasps escape Serah's lips "Wow, you're tightening up around my fingers. Do they feel that good?" Lightning asked in a sexual tone. Serah can't help but nod. Her sexy big sister's fingers felt _so good inside her._ Serah squirted with every stroke. Who knew sex will feel amazing with her big sister. So amazing that she can cum. With one final jab, Serah came and screamed Lightning's real name.

Serah's eyes shot opened with a flashed checks "Why was I dreaming of fucking my own sister?!" Serah said rubbing her forehead. When turned her head to the right her face went beet red. Lightning was sleeping RIGHT next to her when she having that dream "Why she in my bed?!" Serah then remembered they share the same bed because they live in a one bedroom house.

Because that's the only thing they can afford. Lightning works for the revised Guardian Corp. Serah was saddened that Lightning worked to the bone with no rest. It was apparent by the heavy bangs under Lightning's eyes.

Serah recalled Lightning learned something big at her job but will tell her later. She noticed Lightning had a solemn expression. Feeling sorry for her, Serah kissed Lightning on the forehead and felt something move inside her pussy. Looking Serah went red like a tomato. Lightning's fingers were inside her and she was holding her sister's hand! Slowly, she pulled Lightning's fingers out. And saw that they were drenched with her juices.

There's NO way she can let Lightning see this. But how? Only one thing came to mind. She must lick them off. Swallowing hard. Serah put Lightning's fingers in her mouth and lick then clean. It was weird licking off her own cum, but it surprisingly turned her on. When she was done, Serah cleaned it off with her shirt. Then is donned on her she could have done that in the first place.

That damn dream! It's messing up her thoughts. Hearing a groan, she saw Lightning opening one eye "Are you getting ready for school?" Serah smiled at her sister "Yeah, now get a go long rest sis." Serah said sweetly, gave her big sister a quick peck on the cheek. Heading Serah's words, Lightning went back to a deep sleep.

 **(French Accent)7 Hours Later**

It was a LONG day at school. Being a teacher is NOT an easy job. Meanie Miss Farron the kids kept calling her. Sighing she opened the door to her home. When she hung up her keys, she notices Lightning's keys was still here. Maybe it was her day off? Good, as Lightning needs all the rest she gets. The poor thing needs it. Why does her sister have to work so hard? Feeling thirsty, Serah went to the kitchen.

As she was drinking a getting a drink. Serah heard shuffling, turning to the sound Serah's face went beet red. Lightning came downstairs and all she had on is an open white vest that showed off her abs, brown sleeveless turtleneck, and a loss-fitting brown miniskirt that Serah can see Lightning's v-line. Her light pink hair was messy and she rubbed her eye while her other hand was at her hip "Welcome back, Serah." the older sister greeted with a sleepy and smooth tone.

" _Oh, Etro."_ Serah thought dreamily. Since when Lightning gotten this muscular? Was her time with the GC responsible? Did they help in creating her older sister's hot se- Serah cuts he train of thought right there. That's the second time she had led thoughts about Lightning. Noticing Serah's red face, Lightning tapped foreheads to check the temperature.

"You okay, Serah?"

"Huh? Oh! Umm, yeah!" Lightning just hummed at this. "Had a good day's rest, sis?" Serah quickly asked, trying to distract her mind off what was just on her mind.

What came out of Lightning's mouth shocked Serah "I hadn't a good sleep since you started dating that moron." when Lightning realized what she just said turned her back at her dear little sister and put her hands in the brown pockets of her vest. The tiredness must of loosened her tongue. Making her tell Serah a secret she was hiding for so long.

Frozen on the spot, Serah was still processing Lightning's reason for her lack of sleep. "What do you mean me dating Snow, is why you haven't getting any sleep." Lightning stayed silent. Her head hung low in deep shame. "Please, sis. Tell me why? For me, Claire?" Serah pleaded, placing her hand on Lightning's back.

Lightning clinched her fist. Knowing Serah won't let this go, Lightning let out a defeated sigh "In my time is the Guardian Corps. I met plenty of self-proclaimed rivals. All of them I have beaten. All except one. Snow. I doubt that he ever thought of us as rivals. But, ever since I met him. I've always tried to beat him at everything, however in the end. I lost. For the first time, someone has beaten me."

Lightning quickly glared at Serah's engagement necklace "That _thing_ around your neck proves it. You chose Snow over me. You don't need me anymore. Snow did a better job looking after you than I've ever could. So, in the end I'm like the number zero now. Nothing." there was a sad sound of defeat in Lightning's voice.

Tears ran down Serah's face. How can she be so blind! All this time she was the one feeling lonely, but Lightning was too, even more so. What's worse, it was her fault. Every time she tells, texts, or leaves a note that she's going out with friends or going on a date with Snow; she always leaves her big sister her only family. All alone.

"I so sorry Claire." Serah buried her face on her sister's back. Turning around, Lightning looked at her with eyes of despair "My name is not Claire." before Serah can ask her what she means. The older sibling knocked her out with a pressure point. When she has awoken, Lightning was nowhere to be seen.

Searching the house, she found Lightning's hard brown leather boots gone. Figuring Lightning must have gone out. Serah put on her shoes, she bolted out. It was raining hard outside, but that didn't matter. What's important is finding her sister. During her search, she ran into Snow how asked what's wrong. After explaining what happened.

Snow now understands why Lightning was so against them being together. An over sense of guilt filled Snow. He was a hero. Heroes suppose to unite the people. Not tear them apart. Needing to set things right. Snow helps Serah in her search for Lightning. Luckily the found a soldier on his way home and asked if he saw Lightning.

He pointed them to the graveyard. That place was made to remember the fallen. "When you find her...be prepared." the soldier warned. They looked at him confused. Snow wanted to get more from the soldier, but Serah looked anxious to find Lightning. The two rushed the local graveyard. Not since their mother's death Lightning has been to a place like that.

On their way to their parents' grave, they spotted Lightning(in her full uniform) who was standing by the grave. Even though their bodies are not there, it still had the same effect. The memory of the vow she made that day was fresh on her mind. "Sis, did something happened at work? Please tell us." Lightning pulled out a datapad.

Activating it, a hologram of a birth certificate appeared that looked like it had some bits missing. "The only thing they can salvage was that you and I are not related." Lightning chuckled sadly. "Also, I don't have a name." Was this what Lightning found out? All along they were not really sister? No! She can accept this! Lightning tossed the datapad to Snow who eyes widened when saw what it said she had rose coloured eyes and white hair. Just like her hair. But, her eyes are blue and her hair is pink. Right? Lightning closed her eyes and ripped off the lightning bolt necklace.

Opening her eyes, they were now rose-coloured but they're a darker shade of pink. Then her hair shifted from pink to white. "Two girls were born on the day I was born. One with no name. The other named Claire." Lightning's gazed at the tombstone she was standing at. " _MY_ parents were victims of the Purge. My father was killed trying to get my mother to the hospital. Turns out her focus was giving birth to me. When I was born she was crystallized."

Lightning looked up the sky, letting the rain pelt her face. "Around that time Claire was born, but she didn't live long. Claire was frail and died on the spot. Your mother was devastated. Not only she lost her child, but her best friend too. That's right Serah they were friends and still were. Even though she was branded. Speaking of brands: the doctors found a startling discovery when the examine me." she pulled down the zipper on her turtleneck.

The two were horrified what they saw. Right over her heart was a Pulse l'Cie brand at its final stage. "I was born as a l'Cie."

"You were a l'Cie this entire time?! B-But how? We lost our brands!" to answer Serah's question, Lightning lifted the necklace. "This not only changes my eye colour but suppresses my brand as well. They wanted me to wear this because I'm a l'Cie with no master, no focus and with unlimited time. The higher ups finally told me this because they fear I'm becoming a Cie'th. I don't blame them. They weren't wrong."

The soldier sighed. "I've never lost my brand. When we were branded, Anima branded us it just placed a second brand over my real one."

The couple jumped when Lightning let out a laugh. It sounds hopeless and empty. Eyeing her brand, Lightning placed her hand on it and drop the necklace. A dark mist emanated from her body. "The reports say your parents only took me in because I look like their dead first-born daughter. I wasn't never you sister Serah. Never was. And never will. I'm just a failure." the dark mist grows stronger and dark blue crystals from on her skin.

Snow heard enough. "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SERAH SAID YOUR THE BEST SISTER SHE EVER HAD!" Lightning countered with a somber voice. Her eye began to glow a red. "I don't deserve her love. Your a-" Snow cuts her off.

"You need Serah's love more than I do!" Snow took off his engagement necklace and shoved it at Lightning 's chest.

The soldier couldn't believe what she heard. When the necklace touched her chest, the brand began to glow a dim light. Serah noticed this. She then recalled a l'Cie turns into a Cie'th, if their heats began to falter. To save the one who has with her whole life. The one who with her in the worst of times. Serah must tell Lightning her true feeling.

After steeling herself moved closer and cupped Lightning's face. "I wasn't able to tell you this because you're my sister. But now. Knowing were from different families. I can." leaning in she pressed lips on Lightning's.

"I love you." Lightning's heart skipped a beat. Serah said those words with more meaning then she ever said, before. The dark mist and crystals vanished, also glowing red eyes dimmed. Signifying, Lightning's renewed heart. Moving behind her, Snow fastened the necklace around Lightning's neck. "I'm leaving Serah to you, Light." he side with a smile.

"A-Are you sure? You and Serah looked like you really loved each other."

"It pains me more to see Serah sad. If being with you will make her happy? Then I'm okay with it." Snow did his trademark smile and patted Lightning on the back. "And it's obvious she likes you better than me." Serah flushed and Lightning was speechless. What Serah said about Snow was right. He is a nice guy. Seeing Serah shiver, Lightning pulled her closer. They spend too much time on the rain.

Before they returned to their respected homes, Lightning wanted to tell Snow something. "I'll only say ONCE!" she blushed and scratched her cheek. "Thank you."

Snow howled with laughter. "What are friends for, right Light, Serah?" Snow felt good that he help those two be together again. There was one more stop be he went home. To certain someone who runs a bar.

Coming home drenched, Lightning offered a towel to her Serah. Instead grabbing the towel, Serah pulled her lover by the collar for another kiss. This kiss was more heated than the last. Serah's hands racked through her new fiancee's damp white hair. Serah stumbling back and her back pressed against the wall.

Dropping the towel, Lightning let her hands travel up Serah's thighs. Causing her to shiver in delight.

The taste of the younger woman's lips was sweetest the soldier has tasted. Serah felt the same way. Needing more, Serah slipped her tongue in Lightning's mouth. Her actions made Lightning moan and their tongues fearsomely danced with each other's mouths.

Lifting Serah's right leg, Lightning pressed her black shorts against Serah's white panties. Slowly, Lightning dry humped her. A surge of pleasure overwhelmed the lovers. "Harder." Serah gasped, breaking the kiss. Wanting to please her lover, Lightning moved faster. Serah moaned loader. Once cold bodies flared the heat of lust.

With two fingers, Serah unzipped Lightning's turtleneck. Seeing the brand, she lightly rubbed it. "Oh, Serah!" Lightning gasped with a shaky for it interesting that Lightning's brand was sensitive like that, her own brand wasn't like that. She'll keep that in mind. Finding Serah's neck looked tasty, sucked it making sure to leave a make once she done. "Lightning!" Serah moaned loudly rubbing her lover's brand harder. After a few seconds, the two came hard.

Panting heavily, Serah kissed Lightning. "That was amazing." she said in bliss. Lightning grin and her fingers hooked under Serah's panties, feeling how wet she is. "I'm not done with you yet." Lightning kneeled and pulled down the wet panties. Spreading Serah's legs, Lightning inched closer to Serah's wet lower lips. Serah shivered, when Lightning licked her slow and teasing.

"Can-Can we go to the bedroom? I want you to make love to me there." Serah's voice shook as Lightning continued to tease her. "Okay. We can reenact your dream this morning." Lightning said with a grin.

"You knew?!"

"How can't I? I can feel you using my fingers." Serah flushed knowing Lightning was aware of that dream she had. Smiling, Lightning carried her dearest to the bedroom. Once their, Lightning gently set Serah down. Continuing where she left off, Lightning resume exploring Serah's pussy _very_ thoroughly with her tongue.

On instinct, Serah's legs wrapped around Lightning's head and grabbed the sides of the pillow, she's resting on "My clit mmm! It feels- Oh Lightning! Haaaa Ahhhh so good there!" doing just that, Lightning focused to Serah's favourite spot, licking and sucking with relentless force. Screaming her fiancee's name, she pulled Lightning's head more closer.

Came hard in Lightning's mouth. "You have a lovely taste, Serah." Lightning purred "Now. Let's make that dream of your reality." before Serah can say anything, Lightning slammed her finger deep in Serah. Serah came again. Not giving her to rest, Lightning pumped her fingers at her namesakes speed. Feeling her fingers being squeezed by Serah's inner walls.

"It feels so mush better than in my dreams!" Serah shouted.

It wasn't long when Serah has another orgasm. "Wow, you came a lot." Lighting said showing her hand covered with Serah's cum.

"Well...you're just that good."

Lightning made a smug grin. "Have it in you for one more?"

"Wha-" Serah stopped herself with she saw her lover taking off she black shorts under her skirt. Once again the lovers wet pussies touch, this time directly. Lightning growled at the sensation. "I'm going to move, okay?" she said breathlessly. Earning a nod from Serah, Lightning started slowly. But, the look in Serah's eyes told her: she wanted more.

Lightning grind harder. The room was filled with sounds with sounds of the bed screeching and moans from the lovers. All control their bodies was by the sheer pleasure they're feeling. Serah felt two hands on each side of her head, looking at her lover's face, saw Lightning lost in pleasure. Her, eyes were closed cheeks were bright red and teeth were clenched. The idea that it was her that she making the love of her life feel that way. Fills her with joy.

Getting over the edge, the two came simultaneously. Lightning collapsed at Serah's side. "I love you." she said with a smile "I love to." Serah reposed back with the same smile.

Snuggling together Lightning and Serah fell into a deep sleep. The next day Serah woke up to a loud. "WHAT THE HELL!?" getting up, Serah looked where Lightning was sleeping, but only to find a panicked gothic lolita girl around her neck was the engagement necklace "Lightning? Is that...you?"

 **A\N: Lightning was white hair and rose coloured eyes. That sounds familiar. *look at the title of the story* Nope nothing come to mind.**


End file.
